Hide It From Them
by obieblu
Summary: Some erotic fanfic about two gorgeous NA hosts who didn't get enough screen time, and needed a happy ending. [Wanahton/Etu]
1. Chapter 1

_*Story Note_

 _This is some erotic fanfic of two very minor Westworld characters. I'm a fan of both actors, so I felt like fleshing them out more in my because they got so little screen time._

 _I'm planning 3 chapters. Chapter 1 is kinda pwp, and the plot will be mostly in Chapters 2 and 3._

 _All characters are robots programmed to be at least 18 years of age._

 _*Author Note_

 _This is my first fanfic ever posted. I'm much more of a technical writer, and it shows. I'll appreciate any helpful critique._

 _I made Etu in 3D, you cansee him on my tumblr:_ _shor tu rl . at/ puGKX_

 **Chapter 1**

Etu sneaks out of the village.

Etu was careful to be perfectly silent as he slipped out of his teepee. He paused outside, making sure his mother didn't wake. After a few moments, he let out his breath and made his way quickly out of his village. There were only a couple small fires left going this late at night, and those around them were half asleep or only focused on their murmured conversations.

The night air wasn't cool, but it was pleasant after another scorching hot day. Etu had taken a fast dip in a pond while he was out gathering wild greens for the night's supper. His skin felt clean and fresh, and his long loose hair caught the moonlight as he made his way towards the forest.

Etu paused and took a sachet of prickly ash from his belt, then rubbed it vigorously against his neck, chest, and then through his hair. He had something else special for later, and he wanted tonight to be as perfect and romantic as it could be. When he was satisfied that he was enticingly scented, Etu replaced the sachet and continued on his way.

As the forest thickened, moss started to appear, softening some of the harsh natural lines of the environment. Even though he doubted anything was out prowling here with the village so close, he padded as softly as he could over the dry leaves and sticks. Eventually the trees gave way to a small clearing with a large rock slicing up through the ground. It was fairly flat and diagonal to the ground. The bright moonlight illuminated the thick moss carpet covering most of the rock, making it look particularly comfortable for reclining.

Etu paused taking in the scene, then proceeded to the central rock. He sat and just felt the anticipation, the tingling hunger seeming almost as enjoyable about what would come. The anticipation didn't last long as he quickly caught a hint of columbine on the breeze. Etu sucked in his breath, smiling at the consideration that equaled his own.

Out from behind a large tree stepped a predator. His skin looked almost white in the moonlight, the muscles of his chest and arms defined harshly by shadows. Etu continued to hold his breath as the powerful form strode confidently towards him. The figure could have seemed menacing to any observer, but it stopped one pace from Etu, and declared playfully, "You look like a scared fawn."

Etu looked up with a broad smile at the older Wanahton, with his imposing mowhawk and bare torso. "Oh, Wah... just the sight of my lover takes my breath away," Etu replied playfully, but truthfully.

Wan let his shoulders droop in mock submission. "I can't compete with your honey words..." but he still had the strength to catch Etu by his waist and pull him up into an embrace. Etu nearly lost his breath again, being pressed to Wan's firm chest. He let his hands run up and over the hard warm pectoral muscles as Wan leaned in to smell Etu's neck, then bury his face in Etu's long hair. "Prickly Ash. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I'm certainly trying," Etu responds, changing his tone from playful to sensual, turning his head to find Wah's lips. Wah eagerly obliged, suddenly devouring Etu's mouth like a hungry animal. Etu met his passion and accepted Wah's tongue as it played out a dominating dance with his own.

Wah's hands found the hem of Etu's shift and tugged up roughly. Etu tore his hands away from Wah's chest and lifted them to help. Wah nearly ripped the garment as he pulled it up and over Etu's head. He paused, "I'm sorry... It's hard to be patient with you."

"I'm not delicate," Etu assured him, pulling Wanahton in close, again, but Wah lowered his head, kissing down Etu's neck to his firm rounded chest.

"I'm afraid I'll devour you," Wah murmured as his lips found one of Etu's hard brown nipples, making it tense even tighter before taking the bud between his teeth. When Etu gasped, Wah changed to a firm lick before kissing across to Etu's other nipple. After alternating several times, Etu dropped to his knees, and his mouth kissed and licked down over Etu's sharp abs, tracing the grooves and dipping into his belly button. Etu's stomach tensed, but Wah just continued his journey downward. His hands deftly undid the front of Etu's pants, and they slipped easily down his legs. He paused, looking up the length of the slimer, defined, nude body of his younger lover.

With a need to continue sampling Etu's skin, Wah maintained eye contact as he kissed, then heavily mouthed Etu's bare hip, relishing the fresh, slightly salty taste of his lover's skin. Etu seemed to tremble slightly, and Wah happily wrapped his arms his waste, cradling Etu's athletic thighs and the firm curves of his butt. His lips slowly trailed across Etu's fluttering belly, and he nuzzled his nose against Etu's very excited penis. Slim fingers encircled Wah's bare scalp as he slowly licked the shaft before taking it fully into his mouth. Etu gasped and mumbled something as he caressed his lover's head and trust forward tentatively. Wah met Etu's gentle thrusts, flicking his tongue on the underside of Etu's shaft while his hands continued to explore the smooth skin of his thighs and cheeks. He slid his fingers up between those firm curves, and Etu let out another small gasp.

To Wanahton's surprise, Etu urged him to stand. But the boy had a bashful smile as Wah let his penis slip free of his mouth and stood to face him. "I... have a surprise." He turned and pushed Wah down to sit on the moss-covered stone, then bent to retrieve something from his belt on the ground. He unplugged the finger-sized opening of a small clay pot and offered it to Wah with a blush playing across his golden cheeks. "I made jojoba oil. And the aunts didn't see me and take it for their wrinkles, this time."

Wah's face immediately lit up. Usually their lovemaking was with their hands and mouths, and the thought of being inside Etu's beautiful body was particularly enticing. Wah took small jar and then looked back up to Etu's dark eyes. "You did all that work so we could be together even more intimately?"

Etu leaned his nude body in to press himself against Wah, "I did it so I can see your face as you fill me up like the charging stallion you are." Etu rarely spoke like that, and even Wah blushed faintly. He laid his hands on Wah's muscular shoulders and traced them slowly down his arms. "I want to see the sweat on your muscles as you touch me deep inside and make me forget everything except the wonderful, brutal feeling you force into me."

Wanahton couldn't couldn't continue to listen to words like those without reacting. He grabbed Etu's waist an pulled him roughly to himself, crushing their mouths together. His hands parted the smooth globes of Etu's ass and finding his wrinkled entrance with his fingertips. Etu thrust against him in response wrestling his tongue into Wah's mouth. Wah wiggled the tip of his finger against Etu's very, very tight entrance, and it tightened further, then relaxed against him. Etu broke the kiss and firmly grasped Wah's erection through his pants. "But, I want this."

Wah eagerly obliged the boy, and they both worked furiously to get his few articles of clothing off as quickly as possible. His erection sprang free and slaped against his taut stomach. Etu immediately descended upon it, grabbing the hard shaft and angling it up towards his mouth. He bobed his head vigorously, making suckling noisily like a starving man. Wah's penis was impressive, and Etu used his hand to squeeze the base as he worked the length further and further into his mouth with every dip of his head. Giving pleasure to this strong man was the most fulfilling act he'd ever experienced. His man. He loved feeling Wah's pulse against his tongue and hearing his groans as he barely held himself back from thrusting into Etu's hot wet mouth. But, that's not where he would come tonight.

The steady leak of salty precum on Etu's tongue told him that it was time to move on from sucking on Wah's cock. He slowly pulled off and gave it a few more pumps with his fist. Wah pulled him up to lay beside him on the mossy rock. Etu slid a leg over Wah's hips, half-laying on his strong warm body. They kissed, and Wah tasted hints of himself on Etu's tongue as he ran his hand down the length of Etu's spine, coming to rest at the cleft of his ass. Etu groaned lightly into their kiss, so Wah let his fingers intrude further, finding his tight pucker, again. The boy groaned louder and pushed back against Wah's fingertip.

"Mmm, I need to prepare you," Wah murmured with a soft swat on Etu's smooth butt. The boy dutifully rolled off and onto his stomach, parting his knees and lifting his hips. The moonlight caressed his perfect globes of flesh, creating an inviting downward path to his most sensitive areas. Wah leaned in, licking up the inner curve of one cheek, then down the other. Etu gasped and lifted his hips even higher, letting the moon illuminate the smooth perfect skin curving inward to his delicate opening. Wah kissed the tender flesh then drew circles around it while his lover gasped and moaned lightly. The firm ring of muscle pulsed, contracting and loosening against his tongue, and he knew the boy was eager to have it filled. Wanahton wiggled the tip of his tongue against the tiny hole, then pushed in. Etu sighed deeply and tilted his hips as to push back onto Wah's tongue. He continued to loosen Etu's sensitive opening until it yielded completely to his tongue. Wah flicked his tongue one last time against the velvetty inner flesh then pulled out and crawled back up to lay beside Etu, who rolled to face him with a look of relaxed bliss on his face.

Wah found the small jar of jojoba and dipped his finger in, then pretended to inspect it as he said, "Did you think about where this would go as you made it?" Wah's hand lowered and his oily finger slid down behind Etu's sac to find his wettened entrance.

The boy let out a breathy, "Yes..." as Wah's finger easily slid into him. His thighs spread almost instinctively as he welcomed the finger. He groaned as Wah's lips found his neck while his finger explored his tight passage. Wah retracted his finger and dipped a second into the oil before working both slicked fingers back into Etu. The boy's hips bucked and he moaned louder. His fingers pressed into Wah's wild mohawk and pulled his head up for a deep kiss as the older man started working a third finger into him. Wah returned the kiss, feeling Etu's inner muscles working to accomodate his fingers. Wah's tongue matched the motions of his fingers, probing Etu at both ends. Etu's hands drifted from Wah's hair and roamed down over his muscular shoulders, then over his chest, stomach and eventually grasped his straining erection.

Etu broke the kiss and demanded, "I want this. Now." His thumb pressed against the underside of Wah's head. Wah nodded and pulled his fingers out slowly. Etu barely winced at the retraction, then lifted his thighs up and drew them to his chest as Wah moved to kneel before him. Etu took the jar and pulled out a sizeable amount of oil, then reached again for Wah's penis. He groaned in anticipation as Etu's fingers slicked up his hard length. Etu met the eyes of his lover and pulled his glistening shaft forward to meet his waiting hole. Wah moved foward, letting Etu direct him, when he felt the soft wrinkled opening against the head of his cock, he pressed forward and in. Etu gasped, but in satisfaction, not pain, as his oiled fingers encouraged Wah to go further. The head of Wah's shaft slipped past the first ring of muscle, then it was easier going to slide the rest of his thick shaft all the way down to the root.

Etu froze and let out a low satisfied groan as he was filled for the first time in a long time. His fingers still lingered around his opening, feeling his stretched flesh and the base of Wah's cock. Wanahton enjoyed looking down at his young lover's body as his defined abs clenched and unclenched with his deep breathing and concentration on accomodating the large intruder. After a few moments, Etu's ankles wrapped around Wah's back, pulling his body close, indicating that he was ready.

Wah pulled back, loving the pull of Etu's tight opening as his cock slide half out. He curled his body over his submissive lover, leaning down for a deep kiss as he pushed back in, swallowing Etu's moan as he filled him again. He thrust slowly for a time, feeling Etu's velvetty inner flesh yield to him.

Etu's legs around Wah's waist tightened, encouraging him to go faster. The boy's fingers slid down his back and dug into his firm muscular asscheeks, urging him on. Wah needed no further encouragement, and he charged forward, like his namesake, with a powerful thrust. Etu let out a loud moan and dug his fingers deeper into Wah's straining muscles. From that point on, Etu's body was a helpless passenger to Wah's relentless pistoning. He relished these rare moments of complete surrender, clinging to his lover's strong body as his flesh was used for mindless pleasure. Wah's cock felt like it was his whole arm, impossibly large and seemingly plunging into him deeper and harder with each hurried thrust. Etu's eyes rolled back and his eyes rolled up as he lost all sense of time, he was only aware of the relentless assault on his most sensitive inner flesh. After what seemed like an eternity of being blissfully penetrated, he was brought back slowly to awareness by a voice rasping, "Now, now..."

Etu focused his eyes and descended back into his body. The pit of his belly was flooding with a tingling, flowing from his inner passage. More of the wonderful sensation pushed up into his belly with every thrust of his lover's cock inside him. Wah, sweat glistening on his forehead and upper lip, stared down at him with a passionate mix of affection and effort on his face. "Now..." he repeated, and only then did Etu realize Wah was stroking his shaft, as well.

"Yes," was the only word Etu could reply with, but it was the answer to every possible thought and question at this moment. Wah kissed him roughly and shook his whole body with the force of his thrusts. Etu imagined his lover looked like a wild stallion, violently finishing inside his mate, as he submitted his body helplessly to Wah's shaft and tongue simultaneously. Wah breathed raggedly into his mouth, and Etu felt his cock throb even larger inside him. His own orgasm erupted simultaneously, as if Wah's hand was drawing it up out of him by the ragged strokes of his hand. When Etu came, it burnt up through his shaft then exploded against his chest, neck, and chin. It didn't seem to stop, nor did the feeling of Wah filling him up with his own fluids. Wah's motions only seemed to slow due to exhaustion, but finally he did, breaking their kiss, pulling out of Etu gently, and rolling to his side.

Etu immediately turned to his side to lay his head on Wah's chest and drape his arm across his chest. He could feel a wetness spreading between his asscheeks, and knew his stretched hole was leaking his lover's cum. The thought of having that effect on this man was immensely satisfying. His own cum slid sideways across his torso, cooling as it dribbled. He noticed some also on Wah's chin and kissed it off lightly, tasting himself without complaint.

Wah stroked Etu's back as his breath calmed. His young lover idly traced the swell of his chest, occasionally tracing circles around then over his nipples. This calm moment seemed as perfect as any could be. "I want to tell the village about our happiness. I don't want to wait or hide these moments with you. I don't want to stop myself from smiling every time I see you." Etu's fingers stopped, and Wah worried for a moment that the boy would refuse. "I've heard of this being accepted. I don't think they would condemn us," he began to speak faster, anxiety creeping into his tone.

Etu half sat up, placing his hand flat against his lover's chest, and his hair falling forward to rest against Wah's shoulder. His expression was calm, and he slowly smiled. "Yes." For probably the first time ever, Wanahton had spoken the most on a subject and Etu had uttered only a single word. He laid back down, nuzzling his head under Wah's chin, just silently indulging in the realization that what he'd been too afraid to ask was exactly what his lover had also been thinking. After several long minutes of their chests rising and falling against each other, Etu murmured. "I will tell my mother in the morning. I'm sure she will visit you immediately after."

Wanahton exhaled a light amused snort. "I expect she will. I will assure her that your every need and want will be what I live for from now to forever."

That was just too much, and Etu responded by sitting up and throwing his leg over Wah's hips. "You can't talk like that and expect me to do nothing." The playful smile returned to the boy's face. "If that's true, then I need you inside me, again." He reached back and found Wah's quickly re-hardening shaft and pressed into the cleft of his ass.

"We may still have to come out here because of how loud you moan," Wanahton playfully chided. He put his hands behind his head, happy to let Etu take control for the moment, feeling his cock slide up along the warm cleft of Etu's ass, still slick from his first orgasm.

"I don't moan that loudly," Etu countered as his fingers pushed the head of Wah's cock against his loosened entrance.

Wah jerked his hips up suddenly, surprising Etu by pushing his cockhead past his first loosened ring of muscle. "Pay attention, this time. I was worried the wolves would answer you before." Etu closed his eyes, leaning back and finishing impaling himself on Wah's cock. He knew his lover enjoyed watching his body illuminated by moonlight, and Wah didn't disappoint as his hands found his nipples, tweaking them until Etu moaned. "Just like that..." Wah grinned as Etu opened his eyes and refocused on him.

The boy slapped his chest playfully. Then, he leaned forward, resting his weight with both his hands on Wanahton's shoulders, determined to make his lover, this time, moan loudly enough to rouse the wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanahton awoke to the familiar feeling of pebbles and pine needles against his back. The morning sun filtered through the trees, and it might have been pretty if he was able to think like that. Wah laid a white-painted forearm over his eyes and sighed. He'd been dreaming of soft bronzed skin against him, of long black hair hanging down to caress his cheeks as lips touched his own, of warm slick flesh squeezing pleasure out of him... No.

Today, he would hunt whitemen. As he did yesterday, and the day before, and as he would do tomorrow. There was no joy in this thought. It was just as he was to do. Words like 'joy' and 'happiness' were words that his pack of warriors knew but never used. There was never a reason to. He occasionally wondered why they knew these words, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. Trying to find a memory to associate with any of these words caused an existential chill in the bleak wasteland of his mind.

Wanahton's rumbling stomach eventually drove him to sit up. Flakes of dried white paint fluttered into his lap and onto the ground. He'd have to repaint himself, though, he didn't know why he bothered. Any whitemen who saw him would die, and it made his own people hate him more.

Wah stood and rummaged through packs until he found the group only had a few pieces of dried meat left. He roughly tore off a bite and glanced around at his companions all preparing for the day as if it were drudgery. If anyone else was plagued by unrealistic dreams, they never spoke of it. They never spoke of much of anything. Achetah always seemed to know where there were whitemen to kill or a homestead to burn and said when they needed to find a village for more supplies. Beyond that, Wanahton couldn't think of an actual conversation he'd had. He must have, but it had just faded from memory during the routine of their long war against the invaders.

Wah knew that their war would never end. It was something that he felt so deeply that it drowned any thoughts of any other kind of life. It was hard to remember life before their war. He'd had parents, he was sure of it. But he'd forgotten their faces. He had vague memories of being smaller and weaker, but he couldn't remember any details like friends or if they'd played games, or of his father teaching him anything. He didn't even remember the day he left the village to follow Achetah. This was just his life, and beyond an occasional confusion because of his poor memory, he didn't question it.

Wah finished his meager breakfast of dried meat and began the passionless ritual of painting himself. The front of his body and pants were flecked with dried blood from yesterday's kills. It was the only indication that he had a past at all. The families in the wagon train didn't have faces. Just blurs of motion and screams when he thought back. Sometimes he'd think that he should feel bad about killing children, but white children grow up to be whitemen. It had to be done.

Wanahton's train of thought was broken as he smeared white paint across one pectoral. His mind flashed back to his dream last night, of another hand stroking his chest. He pushed whisper of a memory quickly off to the side. He would have plenty of blood later to repaint the red handprints.

Achetah hadn't given any instructions, yet. He was staring off at something in the distance none of the rest of them could see. As he often did. Wah decided to go hunting, or at least foraging, for more to eat. He slung his bow over his shoulder and started off deeper into the woods. He could still put an arrow into an animal, even if they were almost exclusively reserved for other humans for as long as he could remember.

Wah didn't allow his mind to wander as he stalked, focusing only on the sounds and smells around him as he searched for spoor. There was little other than the smaller forest animals. Hardly worth pursuing. Birds called out to each other around him, but he took no pleasure in their songs.

Finally he spotted the signs of a rabbit, something worth eating. Wanahton followed the trail as it approached the likely destination of a natural pool known by his people and frequented by the local animals. With luck, there'd be a deer, or at least a fox there.

At the sounds of babbling water, Wah slowed his pace, approaching silently. As he peered between some larger trees, hoping to see any variety of animals, he saw something he was wholy surprised to see. It was a person. A naked person. A naked boy. No, a man. But barely. He had the musculature of a young active man. Not bulky like a warrior, but like a runner.

Wah was struck immobile by the beauty of the youth. He was waist deep in the water, and the sunlight glittering down through the trees highlighted his muscles under the wet skin of his back. His long black hair was slick against his neck and created a trickle of water down his spine and into the cleft of his ass, showing just above the water. Wanahton's eyes were drawn to that beautiful sight, the tops of two firm golden curves of flesh bobbing in the water with each of the boy's movements. A passion started to stir inside Wah, a passion fueled by vague dreams and feelings he usually dared not let himself linger on.

The boy turned, as if intentionally revealing his glistening torso to an observer. His chest and arms weren't large, but toned and flexed nicely as he rubbed himself down with spring water. Wah's eyes lingered on two dark nipples, hardened by the cool water, before traveling down the lines of defined abs that stretched and twisted with every movement before disappearing into the water.

The passion stirring inside Wah twisted and burned him, growing into a need. Then the nude bather drew his wet bangs back over his ears, revealing his face, and that face was burned onto the sensual figure in Wah's dreams like a red hot brand.

This was the figure from his dream. The young man strode out of the water, rivulets glistening water highlighting all the firm smooth flesh as it was revealed. This was the figure pulling pleasure out from the core of his being. Wahonaton had to have him.

Out from behind a large tree stepped the predator. His skin skin was ghostly white, obscuring his features, though the muscles of his chest and arms defined harshly by shadows. The boy spotted the movement and sucked in his breath as the powerful form strode confidently towards him. He stepped back, eyes going wide in panic as he glanced around for anything to use as a weapon.

Upon being spotted, Wanahton broke into a run, quickly putting himself between the youth and his belongings. Etu reluctantly backed into the pond, knowing he couldn't outrun his attacker barefoot. His hands hurriedly searched under the water for a rock large enough to use as a weapon, but the ghostly figure pounced on him with a violent splash.

Wah's strong hands grabbed the boy by his arms, but he struggled and their wet skin allowed him to twist away. Wah grunted and managed to get his arms around the flailing youth, crushing his back to Wah's chest. There was a certain shameful tittilation to having such a beautiful, naked wet body undulating against his. The boy didn't cry out, or speak at all, but his frustrated struggling noises were made borderline sexual by the firm globes of his ass rubbing up against Wah's pelvis. The momentary distraction was enough for his prisoner to slip out of his grasp, dropping to his knees and splashing wildly back towards dry land. With a powerful leap, Wanahton launched himself and tackled the boy, and they both crashed into the shallow water.

Wah hadn't been sure of exactly what he should do once he caught the boy, but it wouldn't have been this. The alluring figure from his dreams was trapped under him, grunting as he struggled, his eyes flashing with fear, hatred, and violence. The stark contrast with the face he could now see in his dreams made a pang of nausea stab through his stomach. Wah eased the pressure with which he held the boy down. His captive noticed immediately and paused in his struggle. Wah's white war paint was dripping down onto the youth's defined chest and abs, which were working rapidly with his heavy breathing. There was a long moment where they just stared into each other's eyes with equal amounts of fear and confusion.

Wanahton stood up quickly, still gazing down at the boy. Everything about this was wrong. Everything was wrong. He took off, sprinting back towards Ghost Nation's camp. Anger, confusion, and shame made him dizzy as he ran like a madman through the trees. He needed to escape that face, those eyes, staring at him with the opposite of what he'd dreamed of. Aketcheta would give him something to do to forget those dreams and that boy. He'd drown these memories in blood.

Etu scurried to his clothes with a look of bewilderment. He pointlessly covered himself and yelled "SICK DOG!" into the forest. Being high on adrenaline made him feel momentarily brave enough to antagonize the murderous warrior if he was still in earshot. His voice hadn't even stopped ringing in his ears when another wave of panic bubbled up in him. His village had to be warned. He turned to run, then realized that he was covered in rivulets of white paint. While keeping an eye on the direction his attacker ran, he stooped down and quickly rinsed the white evidence of his contact with the man off himself before returning home. Etu felt a little silly, but had no desire to explain the details of the attack. He dressed quickly and started jogging back to his village, haunted by the feeling of deja vu. Something familiar pricked at the back of his mind, but a dark shadow made the sensation something wholly awful.

* * *

The bearded trapper shuddered one last time, and Wahonaton jerked his tomahawk out of the dying body as it fell to the dust. There was a glimmer of a sense of satisfaction in besting his enemy, but there were more to focus on. He snapped his head around at the sound of gunfire close by. Two whitemen seemed to be enjoying themselves while one unloaded his gun into another member of Ghost Nation laying on the ground before them. A woman sat in the back of their wagon, canteen in hand, seemingly not bothered by the slaughter going on around her.

Wah charged while they were focused on his fallen companion. The woman saw him first and raised her hand, "Guys." Her tone was alert, not alarmed. For some meaningless reason, Wah found this particularly enraging, though, his footsteps slowed.

"Whoa, shit!" the man who just killed his tribesmate exclaimed. "I'm out. Get him!" Wah came to a stop, just watching them. For no reason he could think of, his motivation to kill these three had vanished. He knew he would likely die if he turned away, but he was ambivalent to the possibility.

The other man sputters, fumbling with his gun. "Damnit. I'm out. Why can't these insta-reload?"

"Because it wouldn't be authentic," the woman lays down her canteen casually and hops out of the wagon. "You don't really get what this is, do you?" She unholsters her own gun and takes her time, leveling it at Wah's face, who watches her numbly. "Can we go to the hot springs, now?" She pulled the trigger.

* * *

Wah awoke to the familiar feeling of pebbles and pine needles against his back. The morning sun filtered through the trees, and it might have been pretty if he was able to think like that. Wah laid a white-painted forearm over his eyes and sighed. He'd been dreaming of soft bronzed skin against him, of long black hair hanging down to caress his cheeks...


End file.
